


Endless Waltz

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots surrounding Robb Stark and Myrcella Baratheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had already planned to work on something like this with All That is Gold and Grey, but as you have seen it actually developed a plot. So I couldn't add drabbles or one-shots there. Now I have started this a place where I can! :D If you have any prompts I'm all ears... well since it's online I guess it's all eyes. Anyways just know that if you have any I'm willing to listen and give them a try. :)

All was calm and quiet that is until he leans forward and presses his lips against hers without warning. After a moment he pulls back momentarily dazed by how soft her lips felt against his.

“Robb.” She whispers his name her emerald eyes slowly open to look at him.

 It is then he remembers what he just did. His heart, a beating mess that seems to only want to come out of his chest, worsens the situation. His palms are sweaty and his throat is dry and his voice refuses to cooperate. His face feels like it’s burning. He does the only thing he knows that may save him from this awkward situation. Robb runs.

“Robb!”

Robb does not stop running even after he hears Myrcella scream his name. He can’t. He runs passed his father who has a knowing a smile and his mother who looks surprised.

* * *

 

“I’ll go speak with her.” Ned tells his wife who is stuck between going to Myrcella and going after Robb. “Try figuring out why he ran from her.” It is the first time he ever saw his son run. Most of the time it is Robb who sends others running not the other way around. He walks out the back door and into the backyard to see Myrcella walking toward him with her hands pressed against her cheeks. “Myrcella.” He calls out her name softly and takes note of how flushed her face was.

“Uncle Ned.” Myrcella looks at him worried. “I… Robb…”

“It’s okay Myrcella I saw what happened.” Ned instantly realized that perhaps that is not the right thing to say for her face becomes even redder and he worries that the little girl might faint. “I understand if you’re confused about what he did.”

“He kissed me.” She said without hesitation catching Ned, who thought he will have to explain his son's actions, off guard. “… but he ran. Why would he run? Did I do something wro—”

“No you didn’t.” Ned quickly cut in not wanting her to think like that. The blame fell onto his son who kissed her and ran. “He’s just…” shy was not the right word, “nervous.”

“Nervous.” The blush was slowly receding from her face as she looked at him curiously.

He holds out his hand to her and holds her small hand gently when she grasps onto his. “You can ask him over dinner.” He smiles as they make their way back inside the house. “I’m sure he’ll have an answer for you then.” This is not what he was expecting when he agreed to let Robert’s children sleep over for the weekend. This is not the type of bonding he had in mind. 


	2. Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella tries to get Robb to realize she is willing to protect him.

Robb slowly opens his eyes as he comes to. A groan slips pass his lips. When he tries to move pain floods from his abdomen and the room around him spins. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out through gritted teeth. “Oh god.” He feels a warm hand gently cup his cheek and another run through his hair. He focuses on the soft touch as pain pulses through him. His body trembles from it.

“Breathe Robb.”A familiar voice whispers into his ear. “You have to breathe through it.” He feels her lips against his temple.

“Myrcella.” He utters her name like a prayer and forces his eyes open to see her emerald orbs glistening with tears, but it did nothing to diminish the anger that burns within them. “I can ex—”

“I told you not to rush in after me.”

Her voice is calm, but Robb knows that she is barely restraining herself from yelling at him. “I couldn’t let you go in by yourself.”

“I had it covered. Jon and Tommen had me covered in case of anything.”

“It didn’t look that way.”

“That because you didn’t—”

“I have to protect you.” His hand reaches for hers. “I can’t lose you.”

“You always talk about protecting me, but what about you. Who is protecting you when you won’t let me?” Her hand grasps his like a lifeline. “Do you ever stop to think that I can’t lose you either? How I would feel if you were to die?”

“Cella…” His voice trails off when she shakes her head.

“I want the both of us to live, but if the situation ever came down to having to live without you… I’d rather die by your side.” She presses her forehead against his temple. “If there is no you—”

Robb turns his head so his forehead presses against hers. “Then there is no me.” He tilts his head slightly, his lips brushing against hers as he whispers the words. With a curse she presses her lips fully against his. This time when he groans it’s not because of pain but the way her tongue seeks his. All form of thought leaves him and his hand cups the back of her pulling her closer. _It has been too long._      

A knock on the door has them abruptly pulling away. A small smile curves on his lips when he sees her lips bruised and red from their kiss. His hand trails up her neck and cups her cheek as the door opens. His thumb runs over her bottom lip a smile gracing her lips.

“Myrcella.”

She looks away from him to look at the person standing by the doorway. He follows her gaze to see Tommen.

“Stannis says we have visitors.” Tommen glances between them looking apologetic. “He wants us all in our positions.”

“Don’t worry I’m ready.”

Tommen nods before giving them both a shy smile and closes the door behind him as he walks out.

“Go back to sleep.” Myrcella gives him one final kiss and runs her hand through his hair. “When you wake up I’ll be right next to you.”

“You only need one bullet to take them done. Make sure—”

“To shoot them in the head.” She grins. “I know. I got you covered.”

“I know.” He gives her hand one final squeeze as she slips away from him. His eyes grow heavy the further she moves from him. The last thing Robb sees is Myrcella crouching by the window with a sniper in her hands as the barrel of pointed at the window. The sound bullet being fired is the last thing he hears. He sleeps calmly for the first time since he can remember knowing that she is there looking out for him.

_If there is no you then there is no me._     


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella asks a semi drunk Robb a question while cleaning his wound and gets more than she bargained for.

“Do you love me?” Myrcella feels Robb go tense under her hand as she wipes the blood from his wound.

“What do you mean?” He clears his throat as he looks down at her. This was definitely not the type of conversation he wanted to be having with her right now as he lay on a table propped on his elbows. She stood between his legs where they dangled from the end of the table. “As a sister?” He swallows and bites his bottom lip to keep from cursing when she pours alcohol over the open wound.

“Sure.” She does not look at him as she passes a white cloth over the wound before reaching for a needle and string.

He takes another gulp from the bottle of whiskey she handed to him just before she began cleaning the wound. “If I did then the thoughts I have of you would most definitely be incestuous.” The alcohol in his system makes his tongue loose. “Definitely incestuous so it’s a good thing you aren’t my sister.” He hisses when the needle pierces his skin. “Gentle, be gentle.”

“Quit being such a baby. I don’t know how Sansa puts up with you when she does this.”

“That’s because Sansa’s a saint.”

“And what does that make me?”

Robb groans. “Definitely no angelic being.”

“Ass.”

“Yes, but clearly an ass you are attracted to.”

“Just forget I asked.”

“I can’t do that.”

Myrcella looks up and meets his gaze when she hears the seriousness in his tone.

“Love is such an overrated word. Everyone spouts it out without a second thought that even when it is said with significance it falls flat.” Robb takes another gulp from the bottle as he continues to watch her stitch his wound. “How can one word describe what you feel for that significant other? It makes no sense. How can that one word summarize how you feel about that one person? About how important they are? What you will do for them?”

Myrcella cut the string the places the needle aside. “You’re right.” She says indulging him as she grabs a lighter. “It doesn’t.” She flicks it on and begins to burn the stitches only stopping when they darken.

“I’m glad you see it my way.” Robb placed the bottle down and sits up carefully. “The word does no justice.” He continues as Myrcella wraps white bandages around his abdomen. His hand gently cups the back of her neck and softly strokes the skin at her throat with his thumb. “It does no justice in describing what I feel for you… what you mean to me.”

Her gaze flickers up to meet his. The heat of his palm seeps into her bones and she finds herself instinctively responding. Her body seems to melt at his touch as she leans forward into his warmth. Her eyes slowly falling shut at the pleasurable sensation.

“What I am willing to do for you.”

She shivers when his lips touch hers, tentative and teasing, waiting her permission. The kiss is so sweet she melts into him and cups the back of his head keeping his lips pressed against her.

All form of thought leaves their minds as they kiss over and over again.

Until all he can feel is her.

Until the taste of his kiss is imprinted on her tongue.  

Until the need to breathe becomes a necessity.

Even then he presses his forehead against hers and holds her close.

 


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella receives news about Robb's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about a month ago I made a pic of Robb and Myrcella and posted it on Tumblr. I wrote a small what if scene/setting to go with it. This drabble can be considered a continuation of it.

Myrcella keeps the tears at bay when she hears about what befell her husband, the King in the North and her good mother, Lady Catelyn. Trystane is kind enough to let her go and give her space. It is alone in her bed chamber when the tears slide down her cheeks silently. Her knees give out from under her and kiss the cold floor. Sobs claw their way up her throat and she presses her palm against her lips to muffle them. Her body trembles from the effort to keep from breaking apart.

_Robb._ Her heart calls out.

But she knows no response will ever come.

 And so her heart shatters.       

* * *

 

Trystane knocks on the door, but when no response comes he opens it. “Myrcella.” Her name slips pass his lips when he catches sight of her kneeling on the floor, her eyes staring aimlessly. He rushes to her side and carefully places his hand on her shoulder.

It seems to wake her from her trance. She blinks several times before her gaze moves to his.

“Myrcella—”  

“I will show them what it feels like to lose what they love most.” Her gaze is devoid of any warmth. Trystane feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “Then I will kill them all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written because it's my way of coping with what happened in S3E9.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella catches her boyfriend of five years cheating and calls the only person she can think of.

“Myrcella!”

She didn’t turn around or stop walking. Tears blur her vision and she did not want him to see her cry. She did not want him to know just how much he hurt her.

“Myrcella.”

A hand grabs her wrist and tugs her back around. “Let go me!” Myrcella yanks her wrist back and glares at him through her tear-filled eyes. “You’re an asshole!” His dark colored eyes that used to make her heart flutter only fill her with pain now. She never imagined that the love she had for him could morph into something that fills her with anger, disgust, pain and shame. She never thought she would ever reach the point where she would want to physically hurt him. “Don’t touch me Trystane.” She warns through gritted teeth when she sees his hand move toward her. No matter how much wishes that what she saw had only been a nightmare the guilt in his gaze sears her. _This is real. He did it again._

“What you saw back there… it’s not what it looks like. It’s not what you think.”

“Really?” It’s by sheer will that she is not bursting into tears and screeching at him. “It looked like you couldn’t keep your hands off of her. You were practically eating her mouth!”

“She means nothing to me!” Trystane grabs her by the shoulders. “I love you not her!”

“You have a sick way of showing it.” A dark chuckle slips through her lips. “Let me make this easier for you. I’ll give you five seconds to get your hands off of me before I call Joffrey and take him up on his offer of cutting your dick off.” She couldn’t even get satisfaction from watching his face go pale and did what he is told.

“Let me drive you home.”

“Open your mouth one more time Trystane and I can’t be held responsible for what I might do.” Myrcella growls as she takes her cell phone out and speed dials the only person she knows that will help her without asking questions. On the second ring he answers. “Robb.”

 

* * *

 

The sound of screeching tires has Myrcella looking up. A few seconds later a black Mercedes Benz comes to a halt across the street. The moment she sees Robb Stark step out the car, the tears she has been trying so hard to keep in, come spilling out. Through her tears she doesn’t see the way his eyes widen for a moment at the sight of her crying. She doesn’t see how he runs across the street to reach her. Myrcella ducks her head as she tries to wipe her tears away but it is all in vain because more keep spilling. A white handkerchief appears in corner of her vision and she is caught off guard as the cloth is pressed gently against her cheek.

She looks up in surprise to see Robb crouching down before her wiping her tears away as she continues to cry while sitting on the sidewalk. “I’m sorry I—”

“Don’t be.” He cut off her gently. “I’m just glad you thought to call me at a time like this.”

“You were the only one I could think of.” Her hands curl into fists and she looks down at her lap trying to hide the new onslaught of tears. Her body trembles when she feels his hand cup the back of her neck and tug her forward until her forehead rests against his shoulder.    

 “It’s okay to cry.” Robb whispers into her ear.

She has no idea that his gaze has left her form momentarily and has caught sight of Trystane Martell, who has ignored her wish of wanting to be left alone, standing a few feet away from them. She does not know that when he hears her sob his eyes narrow on the Martell promising retribution. After what feels like hours, Myrcella is finally able to reign in her emotions. Her sobs quiet down until there are only sniffles and her tears dries on her face. “Can we go?” Her voice muffled by his shoulder.

He must have heard her question because the next thing she knows Robb is helping her get back on her feet. Her hand clasped in his much larger one as he leads her across the street toward his car. Once inside Myrcella buckles in and all is quiet. She is mentally and physically exhausted and the soft purr of the engine lulls her to sleep. “Thank you.” She whispers to him as she fights to keep her eyes open. Her emerald orbs connect with his Tully blue eyes at a stop light. They are the bluest eyes she has ever seen and they remind her of the azure sky.

As a little girl she loved using the swing set in her backyard. She would enjoy the wind caressing her and would go higher with every kick she gave the dirt to launch her back and then forward. The sudden rush she felt that would make her smile and want for more. Her eyes glued to the sky. She used to believe the higher she went the closer she was to the sky. It was always the sky she wanted to reach. It looked so free, so liberating. She wanted that.

Looking into Robb Stark’s eyes she is reminded of that feeling. The pain no longer feels like a dagger stabbing into her heart that continues to cut with every beat. Myrcella doesn’t know who reaches for whom first, but her hand is in his again. She can feel his warmth seep through his palm and into hers, feel it slipping into her veins and soothing her pain. Her eyes fall close again and her hand tightens its hold on his.

“You don’t have to thank me,” was the last thing she hears before sleep claims her.  


	6. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each hug they share seems to bring them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just really wanted to write some fluff, but I don't know if I pulled it off. Either way I hope you like it. :)

The first time they hug, it’s awkward.

The last time they had seen each other he was a senior in high school and she was a sophomore. Now she has recently graduated from university in Dorne and he has been working for his father for two years after getting his BA. It is because of Sansa they cross paths again. Theon greets her in a friendly manner with a smile and a hug. Neither Robb nor Myrcella can decide on a handshake or a hug. It turns out to be a strange combination of both and has her looking away and him not knowing if he overstepped a boundary.

It is far from romantic, but it is the start of something. 

 

* * *

 

 

The second time they hug, it’s nicer.

They have become more comfortable with each other. Myrcella has developed a habit of texting Robb during the day, sending him messages that make him smile or laugh. Jon notices that Robb tends to mention Myrcella more often in their conversations, but does not comment on it. Theon isn’t as considerate; he enjoys poking fun at Robb. Sansa begins to plot on how to get them together. Arya begins making bets with Theon and Rickon. Bran is kind enough to warn Robb to steer clear of Sansa and of the bets that are being made.

Robb laughs at their antics not thinking much of it, but perhaps his siblings and Theon were on to something. In the next family gathering the Baratheons are invited and he seeks out Myrcella’s company.

Myrcella sees the knowing smile curve on Tommen’s lips. Before she can ask, someone covers her eyes and she can’t stop the smile that graces her lips. “Robb.”  She hears him chuckle as he removes his hands and turns around to face him. She is pleasantly surprised when he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She finds herself melting in his embrace and is helpless to stop herself from circling her arms around his waist. They stay that way a moment longer than necessary.

Robb surprises himself on how reluctant he is to let her go.

And what began as something forms into friendship.

 

* * *

 

The third time they hug, it changes everything.

They have not seen each other in over two months and each day they feel the absence of each other. Not even phone calls or Skype can make up for it. An instance in which Trystane has come to visit her and answers her cell phone, when she has step out to retrieve something she had forgotten in her car, has tension forming between Robb and her. This leads to their first argument which ends with Myrcella hanging up on him and feeling guilty about it a few minutes later.

Half an hour later he calls and she answers without hesitating. He informs her that it’s impossible for him to sleep with her mad at him. She takes her sweet time making him grovel a little before caving in; he doesn’t need to know that she had forgiven him the moment he called her again.

 The day Robb is due to arrive in the airport Sansa asks her to come with them. Catelyn welcomes her with a warm smile and Arya has a knowing gleam in her eyes that glisten with mirth. She helps Arya hold up a sign with Robb’s name, while they all try looking over people to find him. It seems like a hopeless case with Sansa being the only one tall enough to actually get a good look.

“I think I see him.” Sansa says smiling.

“You think or you do?” Arya asks impatiently. She did not like being crowded in and not being able to get a good look at her surroundings. “Get a better look.”

“Arya I swear you—”

“Sansa.” Catelyn cut in before they could begin to argue. “Where is Robb?”

Myrcella nudges Arya when she smirks at Sansa. “Be nice.” She whispers to her.

“Right there.” Sansa points ahead and begins to yell, “Robb!”

Myrcella looks away from Arya and goes on her tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse of him. She does when his head swerves to look at them over the countless heads of people. She sees the way his eyes widen slightly when catches sight of Sansa waving her arms and Arya jumping up and down as she held a poster with his name on it. Catelyn is more reserved but there was no mistake the way her eyes lit with affection at the sight of her eldest son and she raises one hand to wave at him. A smile tugs at Myrcella’s lips when a smile begins to form on his.

It is only when his Tully blue eyes land on her that the air rushes out of her lungs in an instant. Her heart aches at the sight of him and the hint of longing in his gaze calls out to her own. She had no idea how much she missed him until that very moment. Her heart flutters at sight of his blossoming smile that now shows his teeth. She does not know what possesses her to leave Arya’s side and run toward him.

Robb struggles against the mass of people to get to her. For once in his life he wants to drop all mannerisms and just shove his way through without caring for others to get to her. In the end his wish is granted when she makes it to him. His luggage slips from his grasp when she catches him off guard by practically jumping on him. His arms wrap around her waist while hers circle around his neck. He has her off her feet as he holds her against him not allowing for any ounce of space. All he can feel, see, and hear is her. In that one moment she is the cornerstone of his entire being. And it is in her arms that he feels at home. _Home is where the heart is._ Her lips press against his and he knows he is.

With her forehead press against his she whispers, “Welcome home.”

And what had formed into friendship has become home… _home is where the heart is_.

 


	7. Huddle for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella wakes up cold in the middle of the night because her roommate/boyfriend forgot to pay the electricity bill... again.

Myrcella wakes up in the midnight of the night shivering and not understanding why it’s so cold. She remembers putting the heater on before going to bed and glances at her clock. A frown mars her features when she notices that it’s off. Through the darkness Myrcella reaches for her cell phone, the sudden light from the screen hurts her eyes and causes her to squint. _Its 2am._ She thinks miserably to herself and curls into a ball under her covers trying to get warm. After what feels like eternity of moving around to find warmth and not being able to sleep she sits up. _This is his fault! I know it!_

She climbs out of bed, the grogginess of sleep escapes her as righteous fury takes hold of her senses. Myrcella grabs her blanket in a huff and walks out of her room. She has the entire layout of the apartment memorized after a living in it for over two years. Through the darkness she makes her way to her roommates’ room and slams his door open not caring if it wakes him. The only response she gets is a small groan and so she slams it closed. It’s only fair that he shouldn’t get to sleep if she can’t, after all it’s his fault.

“Cella…” He calls out her name.

“You forgot to pay for the electricity bill, didn’t you?” She throws her cover on top of his. “Even though I wrote it on the calendar and put it on a post it in your suit case to remind you.”

“The apple shaped one?” He rolls over to one side of his bed already making space for her.

“Yes it was on that one.” Myrcella slips into the covers and presses her cold feet against his warm pj bottoms clad legs. “What’s the point of me trying to remind you when you always forget? That’s it I’ll be in charge of paying for it this coming month.”

“No, I’ll handle it.”

This is the same conversation they have been having for the past five months around the same date and just like clockwork it ends with him wrapping an arm around her and pulling her near. “Robb…” her voice trails off when she feels his arm circle around her waist and pulls her to him. Her body is flush against his, with every breath he takes his bare chest brushes against hers and makes her body tremble. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and his warm breath against her skin sends delectable shivers down her spine.

“It’s not even that cold.” He mumbles against her neck.

“That’s because you were born and raised in the north. You’re used to weather much colder than this. I was born in the south where weather is much warmer.”

“You can blame global warming for the change of weather instead of pointing the finger at me because I forgot to pay the electricity bill.”

“We wouldn’t be having this discussion if you paid it. I would be in my room, sleeping on my bed warm under the covers.”

“But I like having these discussions. It’s the only time you sleep with me and were both warm under the covers.”

She wraps her arms around him pulling him close. “You’re so needy.”

“Only when it comes to you.” He presses a kiss against her throat.

A comfortable silence settles over them.

And it is in that silence that Myrcella begins to reflect. It’s only recently that Robb has become forgetful and it began right after he had asked her to move into his room. They have lived together for over two years and it’s been a little over a year since they began dating. Sharing the same room seemed something a married couple would do and the last thing she wants is to rush things and ruin what she has with him. He has only mentioned sharing a room, but nothing about marriage. While she wants the whole deal with him, but is willing to wait until he brings it up.

“Robb.”

“Hmm…”

“If I ask you a question you promise to be honest?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“This is your fifth time forgetting to pay the electricity bill. What’s going on?” She runs her hand through his auburn curls.

“It’s not that I have been forgetting… it’s more like I’ve been disconnecting everything.”

“What?”

“I wake up and hour earlier to plug everything back in before getting ready for work.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” She fists his hair. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“I was hoping that once you shared my bed you wouldn’t want to go back to yours, but it doesn’t seem to be working.”

“So you kept on doing this four more times even when the first time didn’t work.”

“Yep and I will do it again,” He pins her under him, “because it’s so worth it.”

“You little manipulating—”

“Did it work this time?”

“Might as well just ask me to marry you because the moment I agree for us to share a room we might as well be one.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” He nuzzles her collarbone. “What do you say?”

“Yes.”

“To get married, sharing a room or both?”

“Both, but you have to move into mine.”

“Deal.” He seals it with a kiss. “Having children is not an option it’s a must.”

“Of course.” She grins.

“You have to help me move into your room.”

“So demanding.”

“If I recall you like me demanding.”

Her laughter pierces the darkness when he tickles her.

 

* * *

 

The next day Myrcella walks into the apartment and is pleasantly surprised when a Siberian Husky puppy with smokey gray fur and yellow eyes bounds toward her. A red bow is tied around his neck. “Oh my…” She quickly drops her purse and scoops him up into her arms. “You’re so cute!” Affection for the puppy already builds inside her as she scratches him behind his ears and watches his eyes fall close.

“So I see you’ve already met Grey Wind.”

“Grey Wind,” she looks up at her fiancée smiling, “not a bad name.”

“Just wait until you see him run then you’ll know what I mean.” Robb walks toward her and gives her a peck on the lips in greeting before making his way to the kitchen.

“What’s with the bow?”

“It’s for you.”

“For me.” Myrcella holds Grey Wind at arm’s length and sees a ring hanging from the bow. _It  can’t be…_   She holds him close again and gently and carefully unties the bow with one hand. The ring lands on her palm.

“Marry me?”

Myrcella looked back at Robb. “I thought I already said yes.”

“Can’t blame me for making sure this is what you want.” He grabbed the ring and slid it one her finger. “Now it’s not just the man you’re getting, it’s also the puppy.”

“A two package deal… hmm… is there any way for me to just get the puppy?”

“You wound me Cella.” Robb places his hand over his chest where his heart lay. “You wound me greatly.”

“It’s a good thing that I love you.” She cups his cheeks.

“I would hate to imagine if you didn’t.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put Grey Wind in the end.


	8. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb offers to look after his nephew Brandon, while Jon and Ygritte take a day for themselves. He thought he could handle it, but Brandon won't stop crying and he has no idea what could be ailing his little nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you SapphireBlueJiyuu (Jan)! *hug* I hope you like it. :D

“It’s okay Brandon.” Robb rubs circles on his baby nephew’s back. His little body trembles in his arms with heart wrenching wails, his chubby face red as tears stream down his cheeks. “Don’t cry… please.” He begs clutching the little one closer. Robb has no idea what is wrong. Jon had dropped off the seven-month-old baby in the morning to spend the day Ygritte, he had offered to babysit the week before, knowing how much they needed it. It’s the least he could do since his half brother didn’t hesitate to help him and go above and beyond for him. The day had gone without incident. He took his nephew to the mall and bought him clothing as well as toys, they went to the market and stocked up on food since his fridge was practically empty. He even bought some baby snacks with a few Gerber jars. 

Brandon shoves his small fist in to his mouth and begins sucking on it as he whimpers. Robb wipes his nephew’s tears away trying to calm the panic that is rising up within him. He already checked his diaper and tried feeding him a bottle but Brandon rejected it. He even unzipped the upper half of the footie pajama and took Brandon’s arms out the sleeves thinking the boy was hot. But nothing worked, not the toys and not even the sight of Grey Wind. Robb knows something is definitely wrong when Brandon continued to cry after Grey Wind retrieved his favorite toy.

Robb looks at Grey Wind hopelessly when Brandon burst into tears again. It is close to ten in the night now and he knows Brandon should be sleeping. _Can he be homesick?_ Robb lightly bounces his nephew in his arms as he paces back and forth in the living room with Grey Wind walking beside him, the Siberian husky’s gaze solely on the crying Brandon. He thinks about calling his mom, but quickly pushes that thought away. His mother had offered him to bring Brandon over the house earlier in the day, but Robb had refused thinking he could handle it.  He had told Jon he could handle it and he didn’t want to let him down. But now hearing Brandon cry Robb regrets not taking the offer, his nephew is now suffering because of him.

 _There’s Sansa._ But once again Robb stops himself. She would be asleep by now and most likely tired, just the week before she had given birth to Amber Greyjoy. It had been a shock to their mother when Sansa announced she was dating Theon. Their father had been more reserved about the situation and only showed his true feelings toward the relationship when Theon had asked him for permission to marry Sansa. Unfortunately Robb had not been there to look after the Greyjoy, but Bran and Rickon had been there and they told him with vivid detail how their father punched Theon. His actions had even caught Catelyn off guard. That night Arya had greeted him with a smirk and Robb for the first time saw Sansa truly pissed. He walked into the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Sansa scolding Theon for thinking he had to ask her father for permission to marry her when she was the one who had to give her consent and then scolding their dad for laying a hand on her boyfriend when he had done nothing wrong to her. It ended with her warning everyone in the family to keep their hands off of Theon and if he ever hurt her, she will be the one to deal with him not them. Robb had never been more proud of his sister.

 _She’s out. There’s always Arya._ Robb refused to think of his younger sister and babies especially when he is still coming to terms with her being old enough to date. When he thinks about her dating it leads to him thinking about Jon’s close friend Gendry. He sees the looks they give each other while they are arguing, he’s not blind, but Jon and Sansa have already warned him that it’s best that he bites his tongue when it comes to Arya’s love life. It’s not his fault he’s over protective of his younger sister, when she was little Jon and him tagged team on taking care of her. Even though she preferred more Jon’s company while growing up Robb still loved her greatly and wanted to protect her. _Old habits die hard._

Bran was crossed out the list automatically. After his younger brother had accidently butt dialed him while he was busy with his girlfriend Meera, Robb from then on decided to leave Bran alone during the night. He thanks the Old Gods and New that he had been asleep and didn’t pick up. But then again perhaps it would have been better if he had picked up and quickly hanged up instead of listening to the voicemail on speaker as he brushed his teeth in the morning with his ex-girlfriend in his bedroom getting ready for work. Robb quickly deleted the voicemail and couldn’t look Bran in the eye for an entire week. He never told Bran about the incident either.

Rickon would be just as confused as him. Brandon is the first baby his younger brother has been around. Robb looks down at his nephew to see him fisting his shirt and sucking on it. He doesn’t mind the drool as long as it calms Brandon. “I’ll make this better somehow… I promise.” Robb presses his lips gently against Brandon’s forehead and runs a hand through his kissed by fire hair. He feels his eyes burn when his nephew begins to cry again.

 

* * *

 

Myrcella shakes her head to stay awake as her eyes fall close. The shift she had at work had been far more exhausting today and it didn’t help that one of the nurses called in sick. For the past three days she had been asked to stay and cover shifts for her coworkers that couldn’t make it, working close to eleven hours each day. She had the option to refuse, but she really wanted a promotion. She could feel it on her fingertips… so close and yet so far. She did not want to give them a chance to deny her it. _Thank the Seven I have the day off tomorrow._ The closer she gets to her apartment, the sound of a babying crying reaches her ears.

Myrcella stops in front of her apartment door, her keys in her hand, and her body crying out for sleep, but the sound of the baby crying tugs at her heart. She looks over her shoulder at Robb’s door confused at the sound of a baby crying coming from his apartment. She turns on her heel and covers the distance between her and the door. Just as she knocks on the door Grey Wind whines.

A few seconds later the door swings open and sleep becomes the last thing in her mind. The sight of Robb holding a crying Brandon has her worrying and for a moment she thinks she sees tears glistening in Robb’s eyes, but it’s gone after he blinks. “I’m sorry Myrcella, I’m trying to calm him but nothing is working.”

“Can I?” she asks while wiping a tear from Brandon’s cheek.

“Please.” Robb steps aside to let her in.

Myrcella enters his apartment and sees baby toys scattered on the couch and floor. A baby bottle filled with milk on the kitchen counter.

“I checked his diaper and tried giving him a bottle.”

She sees Grey Wind in the corner of her eye and turns to look at him. He is holding a teddy bear in his mouth and a baby blue blanket under a paw. A smile threatened to blossom on her lips. Myrcella glances at Robb. “How many months is he?” She asks looking at Brandon when he lets out a hoarse wail. _Poor munchkin._ Without thinking she reaches out and rubs circles on the baby’s back.

“He’s seven months.”

“Hmm…” She leans in closer to Brandon, her gaze going to his mouth. “I think he might be teething.”

“Teething… that sounds painful.” He looks down at his nephew sympathetically. “What do I need to do to make it stop hurting?”

“Teethers help. Do you have one?”

“I’m not sure…” His voice trails off as he watched Myrcella grab Brandon’s baby bag and begins taking everything out.

“Found it.” She grabs the baby blue water teether and walks into the kitchen. “Do you a have a clean wash towel preferably one that has never been used before?” Myrcella asks as she places the water teether in the refrigerator.

“Look on the cabinet to your left.” Robb watches silently as he bounces a whimpering Brandon in his arms.

Myrcella grabs ice from the freezer and places it on the cloth. She crushes the ice cubes before tying it up creating a makeshift ice pouch. “Put this on his gums and let him suck on it. The ice will numb his gums.”

He grabs the ice pouch before using a finger to gently pry Brandon’s fist from his mouth. “Come on little guy.” Robb gently presses it against his nephew’s mouth. Brandon slowly stops putting up a fuss, and Robb could feel his little body relaxing in his arms. “That’s it.”

Myrcella watches with a smile as Robb whispers comforting words to Brandon and repeatedly kisses his temple.

Robb watches with wonder as Brandon’s eyes become droopy. He takes away makeshift the ice pouch and shift Brandon in his arms until his little nephew is leaning against his chest. His eyes solely on the baby, as he walks around lulling the little one to sleep.

Grey Winds saunters over to Myrcella and rubs his head against her leg as if thanking her. She reaches down and scratches him under his chin.

“Myrcella.”

She looks up to see Robb smiling at her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” A smile curves on her lips. “If you need help looking after the munchkin tomorrow you know where to find me.” With that said she strokes Grey Wind over the head before heading to the door.

“Myrcella,” Robb walks toward her just as she is stepping out, “would you like to join us for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I can’t for breakfast,” No matter how handsome Robb is and cute Brandon is she needs to catch up on her sleep and doesn’t know when she will get another chance to do so. Nonetheless a smile curves on her lips as she meets Robb Stark’s gaze. “But I can for lunch if you and Brandon are still up for it.”

“Of course, we’ll come pick you up at twelve.”

“I’ll be waiting—” Her voice falters when he leans in and kisses her cheek, she can feel his warm breath caress her cheek and ear lobe and travel slightly down the column of her throat. She wills herself not to tremble, but can’t stop her face from burning up when a smile curves on his lips. “I- I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Myrcella pivots and opens her door with trembling hands. She can still feel his gaze on her back. Once inside she turns around to see him leaning against his door. He had waited for her to enter. Myrcella meets his gaze smiling through her blush. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Both of them close their doors very reluctantly as if not wanting the moment to end no matter how tired they are.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating about doing a Babysitting Chronicles, in which Robb and Myrcella grow closer to each other as they look after Brandon. It might expand up to three years time. But I'm not sure. What do you think? Should I or should I not?


	9. That Which Cannot Be Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommen is cursed to dream of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when watching six seasons of Supernatural nonstop. My head is a chaotic mess. I originally wanted to write a fluffy piece and ended coming up with this. I highly recommend listening to World On Fire by Les Friction when reading.

He could hear multiple voices chanting a language he was unfamiliar with. The hair on the back of his neck stood as his heart pounded viscously within his ribcage threatening to come out. Slow and measured steps carried him down the flight of stairs to where the voices were the loudest. A set of doors made of stone lay before him.

“Open it.”

Tommen looked over his shoulder to see a boy around his age with auburn hair and blue eyes. The same boy he had been seeing for the past few months in his dreams. “I’m scared.”

“I know, but don’t let it keep you from acting.”

Fear slithered inside of him and made its home within his heart, but it did not keep him from pressing his hands against the stone doors. His body shook as he pushed the doors and the doors swung open under his palms. The voices became louder and Tommen was tempted to cover his ears.

“Let’s go.”

He glanced beside him to see the auburn haired boy standing beside him and felt a little less frightened. He drew strength from his presence as they stepped into the room. Blue flames lit the dark room. Tommen stopped dead in his tracks. The chanting was coming from a group of people close to twenty that had formed a circle around a pentagram in the middle of the room. Their eyes were a deeper blue than any human’s. But it wasn’t them that had Tommen freezing; it was the naked figure that hovered in the air in the middle of the circle. Her golden locks of hair floated in the air obscuring her features, but Tommen didn’t have to see her face to know who it was. Blood oozed from the opened wounds on her wrists and fell onto the pentagram below her.

“It’s the beginning of the end.” The boy said from beside him as the pentagram began to give out a light blue glow.

Tommen barely heard him. As if feeling his gaze the girl turned her head to him. Emerald eyes just like his gaze upon him. Her eyes widened slightly, her right arm moved and her hand twitched as if she were trying to reach out to him. His knees gave out from under him as something inside of him shattered. Her name was clogged in his throat refusing to come out when he wanted to screech it out loud for all of Westeros to hear his pain, for the Seven to answer to his call to stop all of this.

A trail of blood dripped from her lips as she opened her mouth. No sound came out but Tommen read her lips telling him to run. The stone doors behind him were pushed open again.

“Myrcella!”

An older version of the boy that stood beside him came running passed them. Growls echoed over the chanting. A heartbeat later a large dark grey beast bounded after him with another dark haired boy and beside him was a large white beast. It took a Tommen a few moments to realize the beasts were direwolves. A year ago he wouldn’t believe what he was seeing, but the moment the wall began to crack and the white walkers were able to possess people anything impossible became possible. He saw both of the young men battle the White Walkers. Another dark haired young man joined the fray with two more direwolves. One with fur as dark as night and the other a lighter shade of gray compared to the first one Tommen had seen.

“Arya.” He heard the boy beside him say as young girl only a year or two older than them came to stop beside them and didn’t hesitate to swing the bow hanging from her shoulder in front of her and load it with an arrow. An arrow flew between them and lodged itself in the throat of one of the White Walkers.

“Shoot them in the throat Arya.”

Tommen glanced over his shoulder to see another man strolling toward them. He loaded another arrow without breaking stride.

“I got it Greyjoy.”

“Then cover my back.” He winked at her before running forward releasing one arrow after another.

“Get Myrcella out of there!”

Tommen gasped when he heard the voice and was only able to catch of glimpse of blond hair. “Joffrey.” He whispered his older brother’s name. It had been months since they last saw him after he vowed to get vengeance for their mother’s death and Myrcella and him had feared that he had been killed.

The eldest Baratheon ran forward and dodged the enemy. He jumped into the air to reach for Myrcella only for one of the White Walkers grab him by the ankle and yank him back.

“Joffrey!” Tommen yelled when his older brother was slammed onto the stone floor.

“Robb!” Arya yelled as she shot an arrow at the White Walker that was about to slaughter Joffrey.

Tommen looked up to see the first one that had called for his sister breakthrough and reach her. He unclasped his cloak and draped it over her as he held her gently. “Cella, stay with me.” He pressed his forehead against her temple. “Sweetling you have to hold on.” He gritted his teeth. “Don’t you dare fucking leave me.”

Even at a distance Tommen can see the life fading from her eyes, but she still gave Robb a small smile. Her bloody hand left a print on his shirt and her final breath took a part of his being.

“Robb we have to go!

He shook his head, the pentagram glowing brighter every second.

“Robb!”

The last thing Tommen saw before forced to close his eyes was the light engulfing all of them. The world as he knew ceased to be. “Myrcella!” He called out for his sister even though he knew she was no longer with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Myrcella!” Tommen cried out. His eyes snapped open and tears streamed down his face.

“It’s okay Tommen.” Myrcella pressed a kiss against his temple as she held him in her arms. “It was just a nightmare.”                     

Nightmares, dreams it was all the same and that was all they were supposed to be, but not to him, never to him. He clutched onto her desperately. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you.” She promised. “You’re stuck with me.”

That’s all Tommen ever wanted. He never asked for these dreams. He never wanted to see what would happen to his father, his mother, his grandpa Tywin or his uncle Jaime. The thought of his uncle Tyrion still hurt. What was the point of seeing and not being able to change anything? Even when he warned them they would not listen. Only Myrcella believed, but how could he tell her what he saw? It would hurt her. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t want to see her die. How can he save her? “Cella… let’s just stay here. No more going out.”

“I have to get us food Tommen.” She ran her hand through his golden hair, just like their mother used to.

Tommen only snuggled more in her embrace and said nothing more.

No one can hide from fate no matter how hard they try.

A week later the Starks cross their path and Myrcella offers them shelter.

He finally meets the boy he speaks with in his dreams. His name is Bran Stark.

Tommen sees the way Robb looks at Myrcella and wants nothing more than to hide his older sister because he knows her time is coming. If the Starks are here then it won’t be long for when Myrcella will be taken. Bran had been wrong when he said the beginning of the end was with Myrcella’s death. _This is the beginning of the end._ He thought as he caught sight of Robb holding Myrcella’s hand when they thought no one was looking.   


	10. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that one moment her dark chocolate hair turned silky golden, big brown eyes turned to emerald, pale complexion turned fair and lips became a bit fuller. It gave him the strength to lean forward, but the moment his lips touched hers it felt wrong and the illusion bled away, something in him began to wilt away. 
> 
> In which Robb marries out of obligation and can't be with the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece came to me while I was listening to Adele's Make You Feel My Love and on that note the lyrics feature in this piece are from that song.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,_

The sound of her voice echoed in the recess of his mind and awoke feelings he had been trying to bury in order to go through with this. There was no other alternative. He had accepted it, he was doing it for his family. He was fine going through with it… that was until he met her. Her voice sounded so clearly that a part of him believed she was there singing, but she wasn’t and she was not going to show up. A part of him wanted to run from the stares and the people around him, run to her where he experienced what love was. He had found his other half and he couldn’t be with her.

_I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

 

They both knew what was going to happen, but that didn’t stop them from falling for each other and telling each other how they felt. Even if they loved each other it never guaranteed they would stay together, he knew that more than anything. He had seen it happen; he was experiencing it at the moment.

“Robb.”

Robb glanced over his shoulder to see his best men Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy standing there. The sympathy he saw in their gazes had him looking away quickly. He didn’t need it and didn’t want it if it did not help his cause. It didn’t help get her back and it didn’t help stop what was going to happen.

“Breathe.” Jon whispered lowly to him.

Robb wanted to snap at them, but getting angry wouldn’t help either. Jon knew how he was feeling and Theon understood after spending the night before with him. It started out nicely, but once he began drinking alcohol like water the night ended with the Stark spilling his heart out. It was then Robb found out that Jon had known all along and Theon had guessed it months before when he caught the Stark, who was as honorable as his father, locking lips with another woman that was most definitely not his betrothed. They were the only ones who knew what pain he was going through and knew exactly who his heart belonged to. His fists uncurled as he did what he was told. The music began to play and all eyes turned to the woman dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress a veil covered her features. The sunlight shined brightly over her making her appear all the more breathtaking and though her beauty was covered it still captivated those around her as she walked with a grace. Any man would be lucky to have this woman as their wife, but Robb only felt dread with each step she took toward him.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret._

 

He held out his hand to her his movements mechanical as he grasped it in his and they both faced the minister. Her soul searing voice laced with sorrow drowned out the minster’s voice, the whispers, the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently. The scenery around him along with the people melted away replaced by a darken room lit with candles and the smell of liquor and smoke waffled through the air and overwhelmed his sense. The taste of liquor lingered bitterly as his eyes greedily took in her form as she stood in the middle of the stage singing.

Something in him cracked when he saw her eyes glistening with tears. The sadness she emitted called out to him and he wanted her to know that he was suffering just as much as she was. Instead he stayed rooted to his spot on his chair. His hands curled into fist as he gritted his teeth.  If he got up and went to her it would only hurt her more when he had to leave again. He’d rather have her think that he hadn’t returned to her since he said goodbye to her instead of coming back every night to hear her sing because it was the only thing that could calm the pain he was feeling. She always had the power to ease his sorrows.

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 

He loved her enough to let her go… he would never ask her to be his mistress after he got married. She didn’t deserve to be in second place, she deserved someone who could always put her first and give her the world. He couldn’t… he couldn’t give her everything she deserved and that broke him. Shattered him in a way he never had been before.   

“You may kiss your bride.” The minister’s voice brought him back to the present.

Robb turned to face her and pulled up the veil. In that one moment her dark chocolate hair turned silky golden, big brown eyes turned to emerald, pale complexion turned fair and lips became a bit fuller. It gave him the strength to lean forward, but the moment his lips touched hers it felt wrong and the illusion bled away, something in him began to wilt away. When he pulled back her eyes were no longer emerald, but brown. The woman standing before him was not the one his mind had conjured up, the one his heart desired…the one he wanted. The smile that graced her lips could have made any man heart pound rapidly, but it only made his stop painfully.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 

“Robb.” She whispered his name.

“Let’s go Roslin.” He grasped her hand again and stopped himself in time from recoiling when it didn’t fit right in his… not like hers. He knew he was being unfair to her. He owed it to her to at least pretend to be happy especially when he wouldn’t be the only one suffering in this relationship. Her feelings for him were genuine, but he couldn’t feel the same way about her. He forced a smile on his lips and a sweet laugh escaped through Roslin’s lips as they walked down the aisle. To the outside world they appeared to be a happy newlywed couple.

His heart stopped beating, from the corner his eye he caught a glimpse of golden hair. _“Myrcella.”_ He turned to get a better look, but the woman turned around before he could get a look at her features. A part of him wanted to run after her and even debated it for a moment as he stopped walking.

“Robb.”

Robb took his eyes off the departing woman and looked at his bride. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned.

“Don’t worry I’m fine.” He looked back at where he last saw the woman to see she was gone. “…I will be…” He whispered lowly that not even Roslin heard him.

_“I love you… I always will… no matter where you are.”_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_   
_To make you feel my love_   
_To make you feel my love_

****

         

 


	11. Handcuffed Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robb wakes up with a headache and handcuffed to a certain Baratheon.

A groan slips pass his lips as he wakes up with a throbbing headache. _What the…_ his train of thought dissipates as he slowly opens his eyes and catches sight of sun kissed hair at corner of his eye. Robb turns his head to that direction to see a female beside him. Her hair obscured her features so he can’t make out any other features. _Oh crap._ He lifts his head and ignores the sting in his neck as he looks around frantically and finds himself in an unfamiliar room. He had been sleeping in someone else’s bed and the only relief he feels is when he notices that he is still fully clothed.

It’s only when he lifts his left hand to run it through his hair that he sees the problem. His eyes widen at the sight of the problem, the cold metal against the skin on his wrist and the weight of her right hand handcuffed to his left proves the object is real. Now the problem is, he can’t remember how this happened. A moan from the young lady has him quickly putting down his hand and going completely still. He watches her silently trying to calm the frantic beating his heart. _Oh shit!_ His eyes widen when he sees her sit up and finally gets a good look at her. If her family were to find out about their current situation no one not even his father can save him.

She uses both her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes and he knows the exact moment she figures out their predicament because she gasps. Her gaze travels from his hand up his arm until she meets his gaze. A sheepish smile curves on his lips. “Hey Myrcella.”

Myrcella remains silent trying to make sense of what is going on. Her gaze goes back to their handcuffs. “How?”

Robb tried remembering what happened last night. He knows he talked to Myrcella the night before and had been spending the majority of his time with her. They both were currently single, but definitely not ready to mingle just yet. He remembers getting drinks and sharing them with her. An image of Theon grinning appears in his mind, Sansa stood beside him glaring at the Greyjoy. “Do you remember if Theon and Sansa had been drinking with us?”

“They might have.” Myrcella looks at him curiously. “I don’t remember much but I think I saw Theon handcuffing people together.”

“That would explain our situation.” Robb sighs as he lifts his handcuffed wrist and in doing so pulls her hand up as well. “Who the hell handcuffs people together at a party?”

“Theon does.”

He sees the corner of her lip twitch as if she were holding back a smile. "You're enjoying this."

"A little." This time she does nothing to hide her smile. "He did say his party was going to be memorable."

Robb is helpless to stop the grin that graces his lips. Theon will be glad to know that he suceeded. For waking up handcuffed to Myrcella Baratheon is pleasant and indeed memorable. Her head on his shoulder further cemements the idea. Perhaps next time there will be no headache and he'll be able to remember clearly how they ended together in the same bed.  


	12. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It used to be a blessing that generation after generation the Old Gods had blessed the Starks and chose them as their champions. They were to look after the land of both the living and the dead. And so the torch that had been passed down from his father, aunt, and uncles to Robb and his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece I wrote for robbcella week, which I have already posted in my tumblr account, but wanted to share it with those who missed it or don't have an account. I hope you guys like it. ^^

It was really foul luck that Robb had pulled the short end of the straw. This was something he would have liked to have avoided, but the Old Gods seemed to have stopped listening to their prayers. It used to be a blessing that generation after generation the Old Gods had blessed the Starks and chose them as their champions. They were to look after the land of both the living and the dead. And so the torch that had been passed down from his father, aunt, and uncles to Robb and his siblings.

Robb had let his younger siblings draw first and watched as his youngest brother Rickon picked the sun, Bran was granted healing, Arya became the moon and huntress, and Sansa was to be wisdom, courage, inspiration, law and justice. He went last with Jon and watched as the straw he drew came out short and began to blacken, while Jon’s turned to gold. He was to be the main head of their pantheon, while Robb was to be the next ruler of the underworld.

His father handed him the black leather gloves that his great grandfather Edwyle had used when he had been tasked the same job Robb was given. It’s been two centuries since any Stark had drawn the short straw. The task had been falling more toward the Arryns.

He embraced his mother for the last time as she cried and went out of his way to reassure Jon that it was fine. His father clapped him on the shoulder and reassured him that he will succeed.

Days became weeks that melted into months and then years that swept by uneventfully with souls of the dead being his only constant visitors and Grey Wind a direwolf that he found wandering the halls of the Underworld and adopted as his own became his only companion that guarded the doors to the underworld. That was until Theon Greyjoy pulled the short straw and took the role as his right hand, the bringer of souls.

Still the Greyjoy’s presence did not completely lessen the ache of loneliness that gripped Robb when there was nothing to do and Theon was out collecting more souls. His siblings were busy with their own roles and over the years their visits became scarce. It was rare for him to travel out into the world even more so because everything he touched would wither away. Even so Robb gathered his resolve and left the underworld making sure to come out in a place where the moon hung high above the night sky.

He appeared in a field of moonflowers that Arya would frequently visit on the night of a full moon. The last time he spoke with her was about two decades ago. The wind caressed him as it blew through the night and sent a shiver down his spine. _It has been so long._ Robb thought wistfully and basked in the moment, his eyes fall close only to shoot open when he saw something move in the corner of his vision.

Robb turned his head sharply to look knowing that the figure most definitely was not his younger sister. He would have felt her presence from miles away. His gaze zeroed in on the figure instantly and his heart skipped an entire beat at the sight that greeted him. Her golden curls shined bright under the moonlight and night sky. Her emerald gaze danced with delight as she jumped and her body twirled in midair before landing on her feet. It was no wonder that he did not hear her approach; her footsteps were light and soundless. The skirt of her white summer dress floated up as she spun and her arms extended at her sides. Her body moved gracefully across the meadow and the moonflowers seemed to give a faint glow for her. He could not take his eyes off of her for she had utterly captivated him. It has been too long since anything or anyone has sparked any interest in him.

The breath rushed out of his lungs when she dipped down and her body arched in a way that had his throat going dry and was forced to swallow to moisten it a bit. Desire burned within the pit of his stomach and licked a path through his veins, his hands curled into fists as a growing want to touch her pierced him. If given the opportunity to he would, but everything he touched had a nasty habit of dying so he had no other choice but to keep his hands to himself and that meant that having a lover was out of the question.

Robb had despised the setback for he had been someone who craved contact and had been very affectionate before he became the ruler of the underworld. Over the years he learned to live with it and had stopped crossing paths with the opposite sex. He damn well did his best to bury those emotions of needs and wants. Yet this minx of a girl was ruining everything! _Damn her!_ He roared mentally. _And damn the Old Gods for cursing me with this!_

Then she raised her hands into the air, wrist twined with wrist, she stood on her tiptoes and her head tilted causing her hair to tumble to the side in a river of gold leaving her throat bare to him. It was as if she were offering herself to him and he was never more tempted than to close the distance between them and skim his lips over the column of her throat, feel her heart under his tongue and her body flush against his. Robb wanted her and his body ache from it.

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

Arya’s voice broke through the struggle that raged within him. “That she is.” He saw no point in lying to her.

“You want her.” Arya came to stand beside him, neither of them taking their eyes off of the blonde haired girl who seemed to stop dancing and was waiting for a signal.

“It doesn’t matter.” Robb uttered the words through gritted teeth because to him it did matter to him. He hasn’t ever wanted to be with another for half a century, not after what happened to…

“She’s not Jeyne.” She glanced at her older brother in time to see him flinch. “She’s not a mortal nor is she like the rest of us.”

He glanced at his younger sister but remained silent allowing her to elaborate.

“Touch one of the moonflowers and you’ll see.”

Robb looked at her skeptical.

“Indulge me Robb.” She nudged him forward.

Robb sighed before doing as Arya demanded. He went on knee as he took off a leather glove and with just the tip of his point finger he touched one of the closed petals. Instead of it falling open and darkening as it wilted, it remained alive and continued to give out a healthy glow. His eyes widened in disbelief as he caressed the petal again and had no effect over it. “How are you doing this?” he asked Arya as he continued to touch the soft petal. He had done this countless of times before and each time the flower would die.

“It’s not me.” Arya grinned as she crouched down beside him. “It’s all her doing. She gives them life and keeps them strong when I am not here.”

Robb looked toward the blond haired girl once more, this time speechless. Her emerald eyes shot open this time it was as if someone had lit a candle behind them to make them appear all the more brighter. He felt more than saw as the petals of the moonflowers opened and released glowing orbs of light in the air. Her body began to sway once again to a melody that was for her ears only. Her laughter filled with air and tugged at his heart causing it to do a tap dance he had once been familiar with. It was exhilarating and Robb knew he was a goner.

“Good luck.”

Robb was only able to catch sight of Arya winking before vanishing. It was then he felt the weight of her gaze. The Stark turned to look at her and met her gaze. He did not want to frighten her as he stood up slowly. There was no need for his precaution as she regarded him with open curiosity and a tilt of her head that had her golden curls accumulating to one side and some slipped over her shoulder leaving the left side of her neck bare. A pang of desire hit him at the sight as he was reminded of what he wanted to do with her.

Without warning he manifested behind her, the faint smell of pine trees near a lake and something sweet that he could taste on the tip of his tongue. It was a combination he has just come across for the first time and is so distinctly hers. His body was centimeters from touching hers, he could feel her warmth slowly forcing the loneness that gripped him to let go. She was so close yet so far and he wanted to touch her, but was frightened. He had been forbidden the act of touch for so long that he stopped ever dreaming of it and the one time he let himself give in to his desire, he killed her with just his hand cupping her cheek. Robb was forced to see the life fade from her eyes. It was not something he wanted to repeat.

She turned around to face him; her calmness to the situation was soothing for he did not want her to go. “You must be Robb.” His gaze went to her lips as a smile curved over them. “Arya has told me much about you.” Her teasing tone had him meeting her gaze again to see mirth echo within them. “I was wondering when you would show up.” She clasped her hands behind her back and raised an eyebrow. “I hope you know that I have been waiting a very long time for you.”

“I’m sorry?” Robb said thoroughly confused with what she was saying.

“You don’t sound very convincing.” She said as she began to walk a circle around him.

He stood still only turning his head to follow her with his eyes. _Is she glowing brighter?_ Robb wondered fascinated as she stopped before him again and narrowed her eyes at him. “What can I do to convince you?” he asked deciding to indulge her, anything really to spend more time with her.

“Now that is the perfect question to ask.” Her glare was gone and its place danced amusement. “Let me touch you skin to skin.”

Robb gaze hardened and he regarded her with suspicion. “If Arya has told you about me then you know that is not possible without the end result being your death.”

“It takes longer for our kind.”

“It changes nothing.” He growled the words at her. “This is not a game.”

“I know it’s not.” The amusement bled from her gaze as she grew serious. “This is your life and mine.”

Robb watched her wearily as she raised her hand slowly to touch his cheek. “Stop this.”

“It is my life that I am risking.” She told him gently her hand inches from touching him.

His hand shot out to grasp her wrist, a jolt traveled up his arm. “I don’t want you to risk it.” His voice trembled. “Why can’t you see that?” He did not want to lose her, it frightened him just how much he has already grown attached to her.

“Because I want to show you that there is nothing to fear.” She smiled and glanced at the hand that held her wrist. Robb followed her gaze to see that he had grabbed her wrist with hand he had taken the leather glove off of.

Robb looked at their limbs in disbelief. _This can’t be happening. It’s forbidden._ His gaze traveled over her form with desperation. Her skin still had a healthy glow and her eyes were not becoming dull. Her breathing was normal and her body was not crumbling to the floor. His touch seemed to have the opposite effect on her. She was radiant.

Her hand cupped his cheek. “See?” Her thumb stroked his cheekbone. “There is no harm done.”

His eyes became half lidded as he titled his head and leaned toward her touch. He missed this and ached from it. Robb did not want to take his hand off of her but wanted to touch more. He willed the leather glove on his other hand away and cupped her cheek. Her skin was soft, warm, and so very inviting that he wanted more. He leaned forward into her personal space and skimmed his lips over the column of her throat. Robb could feel her heart beat just as quickly as his and he had never felt more alive.

“Robb.” She whispered his name and he was helpless to stop himself from pressing his lips against hers. He gave her a moment to pull away, but instead she opened her lips and fisted his auburn curls when his tongue met hers boldly. Robb trapped her tongue between the roof of his mouth and tongue before sucking on it greedily and drawing out a moan from her, while he answered with a groan that rumbled from deep within his chest. When the need to breathe became too great for them they pulled away.

“Please,” Robb pressed his head against her temple and whispered to her. “Tell me your name.”

“Myrcella.”

“Myrcella.” He uttered her name for the first time and liked how it rolled off his tongue. A small smile curved on his lips as he pressed his forehead gently against hers. “Come away with me…”


	13. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if scenario in which Jon Arryn does not find out about Cersei and Jaime and ends up living. Robert does not go to Winterfell asking for Ned to be the Hand of the King and Sansa does not get betrothed to Joffrey. 
> 
> In which King Robert summons the Starks to King’s Landing for a masquerade in honor of princess Myrcella’s fourteenth nameday.

Robb had no desire to attend the masquerade in honor of Princess Myrcella’s fourteenth nameday. When the letter first arrived with the King Robert’s summons he had felt a jolt of excitement. For the first time he will finally get to meet the Storm Lord who rose against the throne when his aunt Lyanna had been taken by Prince Rhaegar only to become the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The man his father would tell him stories of when he had been a boy. Robb admired the fearless king.

But the excitement faded away when he realized that Jon and Theon would not be able to attend. He had been furious but bit his tongue. Robb had gladly let Arya explode when she heard the news surrounding Jon. Yet not even she could change their mother’s mind and their father supported her decision. When Arya turned to him for help Robb could not meet her gaze as he gritted his teeth and met his father’s gaze. Ned Stark remained firm and he was forced to nod and escort Arya back to her bed chambers.

“I can’t believe you stood quiet!” Arya exclaimed angrily as they walked down the corridor. “He’s our brother!”

“I know.” Robb said through gritted teeth.

Arya stopped walking. “I bet if it was Theon you would have said something!” She spat at him and stomped her foot.

He looked at her in disbelief before anger curled in the pit of his stomach. “You know nothing Arya!” Robb snapped already bothered with the decision his parents made and right now he did not need Arya insinuating anything. “You are not the oldest and you have no idea what I have to do.” He pivoted and continued down the hall. “Theon is to stay here with Jon. It seems that King’s Landing has no place for bastards or wards.”

Arya flinched at his choice of words. She knew how Robb hated using those words. Jon had always been their brother even after they found out what a bastard meant. When her uncle Benjen came from the wall he would tell her stories of Robb and Jon when they were Rickon’s age. Robb had fiery temper with a protective streak to boot when it came to Jon and a nasty habit of kicking anyone he heard call Jon a bastard. Then there’s the Greyjoy, it was no secret that Robb considered him a close friend.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the both of them. Once they reached the door to her bed chamber Arya looked at her older brother reluctantly. Guilt churned in her stomach when she met Robb’s hardened gaze. An apology was on the tip of her tongue for it was not her intention to hurt or make him angry. “Ro—”

“I should have not spoken to you in that manner.” Robb cut her off.

She watched him carefully as he sighed and his shoulders dropped. Seeing him tired was something new and did not sit well with her. She was used to his warm nature: his smiles, heartfelt laughs, and teasing nature. Robb looked so much older when he frowned, when in reality his sixteenth nameday was four full moons ago. “I shouldn’t have accused you of caring more for Theon than Jon.”

“I will be willing to forgive you if you forgive me.”

“That sounds fair.” Arya grinned at him. “Do we shake on—” she was cut off again when Robb pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Arya was not one for being affectionate not like Robb and Sansa. She was more like Jon and her father in that aspect, nonetheless even she could admit that it does feel nice to be held. She wrapped her arms loosely around Robb’s waist and basked in the moment, after all her older brother always did give the best of hugs.

“When I become Lord of Winterfell I plan on legitimizing Jon,” Robb whispered close to her ear taking precaution not to let anyone else hear, “and I am going to let Theon go. If he stays it will be of his own choice and not because he is a hostage.”

Arya pulled away just enough to look up at him surprised.

“If you truly still wish to learn more on how to wield a sword then I will make sure that Ser Rodrik personally teaches you like he did Jon, Theon, and myself.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not even Ned let her continue training when Cat put her foot down that she needed to learn how to behave like a lady. “You’re not joking.”

“I am being serious Arya,” Robb ruffled her hair. “You can’t have Needle rusting away.”

“How did you…” Arya placed her hands on her waist and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Jon told you.”

“Perhaps.” He chuckled. “But you mustn’t tell another soul what I have told you.”

“I already knew that Robb, I’m not Sansa.”

Robb shook his head grinning. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

 

* * *

 

If Robb did not know any better he would think that the Old Gods and New were conspiring against him. He had finally come to terms with Jon and Theon having to stay behind, but now his father has informed him that his mother would like the direwolves to stay as well. This he could not abide by.

“Father, when you let us keep the direwolves you said we would have to be responsible of them. No one was to assist us in raising them. Grey Wind is mine to look after, he is my responsibility. I can’t with good conscious leave him behind. If he is to stay then I will as well. I’m sure that Sansa and the others will feel the same way.”  

Ned Stark looked at Robb feeling a hint of pride. “Then I will inform your mother of your decision.”

“I give you my thanks father.” For a moment he thought that he saw the corner of his father’s lip curve upward, but it was gone within a blink of an eye.

 

* * *

 

Robb was seriously despising the journey down south to King’s Landing and was mentally vowing to himself that this journey will be his first and last time as he peeled off his cloak. They were in the midst of passing through the Trident when they stopped for a rest. The heat was getting to him.

“I hate this.” Arya grumbled as she laid the grass beside Robb.

Since the journey had begun Arya has been avoiding Sansa who can’t seem to stop talking about the masquerade and meeting the King and Queen and the princes and princess with Jeyne. She had gone to spend time with Bran, but he was excited about going to King’s Landing since he had dreams of becoming a knight and she soon grew irritated.

“If I pretend to be sick,” Arya turned her head to look at Robb. “Do you think they will send me back to Winterfell?”

“No,” Robb looked at her amused. “If I am to suffer through this then so do you.”

Her only response was a groan.

He looked away from her to see Rickon running towards them with Shaggydog and Grey Wind right on his heels. The youngest Stark stopped before them panting. “What is this lazy bum complaining about now?” He asked nudging Arya with his foot once he caught his breath.

“Hey,” Arya glared at him. “I’m not complaining.”

“Liar.”

“I remember a time when you were a sweet baby boy that could barely speak and would hold my hand.”

“Bite me.” He stuck his tongue out at her as he ran backwards only to trip over Nymeria and was sent spiraling down on his back.

Arya burst out laughing, while Robb shook his head and smiled. “Be nice.” He warned her before going to Rickon and hoisting him up.

“I didn’t do anything.” She grinned. “He tripped over Nymeria.”  

Before they could continue Jory informed them that it was time to move again. Rickon whistled summoning for Shaggydog. Once the dark furred direwolf was beside him he hoisted himself on his back.

 Robb had not noticed his younger brother’s antics until after he was settled on his horse and heard his mother yelling Rickon’s name.

“Get off that direwolf this instant!” Catelyn yelled furious. “You are not a wildling!”

Robb could only watch in amusement as Rickon disobeyed their mother and signaled Shaggydog to go ahead.

“Get him Robb!”

He didn’t have to be told twice as he shot forward with his horse. Grey Wind picked up speed from beside him and went ahead until he was running beside Shaggydog. Arya’s laughter echoed from behind him as Bran yelled Rickon’s name telling him to slow down. Nymeria and Summer ran passed Robb and joined their littermates.

Robb felt a smile curve on his lips as the hot wind blew against him and adrenaline coursed through his veins. For the first time feeling something other than annoyance since the journey began.

 

* * *

 

“Robb lean more back.” Rickon complained as he leaned forward in the saddle. “You’re making me sweat more.”

“We would not be in this situation if you had listened to mother,” Robb nudged him with his arm, but leaned a bit more back to put some distance between Rickon and him, “you wilding.” He thought the heat from the Trident was unbearable, it was nothing compared to the heat of King’s Landing. Robb could feel sweat dripping from his forehead even though he wiped it just moments ago.

“It’s not my fault I have too much wolf’s blood in my veins.”

Robb glanced down at his brother. “I think you have been around Arya too much.”

Rickon looked over his shoulder and grinned up at him lazily.

It was then Robb noticed how flushed his younger brother was looking. He draped his cloak over him.

“What are you doing?” Rickon growled and tried pushing it off only for Robb to stop him.

“Leave it.” Robb said calmly as he handed him his wineskin that he filled with water in their last stop. “Drink up.”

Rickon let out a small sigh as he let himself lean back against Robb. “You can lean forward again.” He said before greedily drinking the water.

Robb leaned forward and settled himself into a more comfortable position.

“Robb.” Arya called out for him as she maneuvered her horse to walk beside his. Nymeria padded on her left side.

He glanced at her to see her also wearing her cloak with the hood pulled over her head.  

“I can’t stand this heat.” She tugged her hood off.

“Arya,” their mother’s voice sounded from somewhere behind them, “put that hood back on.”

Arya grudgingly did as she was told. “I hope you know that I blame you for this Rickon.”

Grey Wind who was walking on his right side let out a huff that seemed very close to a chuckle.

“Don’t laugh.” Arya punched Robb on the arm.

“That wasn’t me.” Robb glanced at her amused. “That was Grey Wind.”

“Very funny… do you have any water? I ran out.” She took out her own wineskin and turned it upside down to prove her point.

“Pass it over Rickon.” He said for the first time noticing the way the people of King’s Landing was looking at them. Some curiously, some hungrily and many with open disgust and hostility. Robb gritted his teeth not liking it one bit. He was unaccustomed to the disgust and hostility. The Starks in the North were respected; they were never looked upon as wildlings. Perhaps the direwolves were not helping their image and yet it was because of them that the people made sure to stay and look away quickly when his gaze met with one of them.

“Robb.”

The Young Wolf looked over his shoulder to see Bran coming to join him. Grey Wind left his side to join Shaggydog up ahead allowing Bran to take his place. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t like the way they look at us.”

“Don’t mind them.” Robb told him gently. “Keep your head up.”

“They don’t want us here.”

“It does not matter what they want Bran. King Robert has summoned for the Starks and we have arrived.” Robb bit back a grin when Bran sat up straighter with his head held up high. He glanced at his left to see that Sansa had joined them as well. Robb felt proud of his sister as she looked ahead brave and fearless, from ivory to steel.

They were a sight to behold as they made their way up through Aegon Hill toward the Red Keep with their direwolves clearing them a path.

 

* * *

 

The first time Robb met princess Myrcella was upon his arrival to the Red Keep. Drenched in sweat and dirt from his travel, never had he felt more self-conscious then when her emerald gaze landed on him as King Robert introduced her and the two princes Joffrey and Tommen.

He had been severely disappointed when King Robert ended up being an overweight man instead of the strong war lord his father had described to him when he was much younger. It was probably a good thing Jon and Theon were not here to see this. Jon would have been just as disappointed and Theon would be trying to hold back a laugh. 

Even so the disappointment was short lived as Myrcella smiled shyly at him. She had such a sweet smile. She may have her mother’s physical features from her golden blonde hair to vivid green eyes, but her features were so much more softer and made her appear all the more sweeter to him.

Robb felt his throat suddenly go parch and gulped.

“You’re drooling.” Arya whispered to him.

He instantly looked away from the princess and turned away pretending to look somewhere else as he whipped at his mouth only to realize too late that Arya tricked him. Robb could hear her snicker from beside him. He made a mental note to get even with her.

 

* * *

 

The second time he crossed paths with the princess was completely accidental. He was taking a walk in the garden with Grey Wind. Robert had been kind enough to grant their direwolves access into the Red Keep. The Queen and Prince Joffrey seemed not to like that. Tywin Lannister did not hide his contempt for them. Jon Arryn was far more understanding and seemed amused that they had direwolves. His aunt Lysa kept away from them and stayed at a distance. Robb had no idea how to speak with her considering they have only met once for his fifth nameday.

Grey Wind seemed to pick up a scent in the air and dashed forward. Robb followed quickly only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted him when he turned the corner. There under a grand tree sat Myrcella. Grey Wind padded toward her. Her eyes wide as he stopped before her, she lifted her hand cautiously stopping centimeters from touching Grey Wind waiting for him to close the gap. The direwolf nudged his nose against her palm.

That same sweet smile graced her lips and Robb envied his direwolf that moment for he was on the receiving end of it. In that moment she happened to look up and met his gaze, her smile growing just for him. “It seems I have been found,” her voice melodious to his ears.

“That was never my intention.” Robb found himself responding as he closed the distance between them.

“So tell me Young Wolf, what was your intention?” Myrcella asked amused as her hand combed through Grey Wind’s fur.

His smile was positively wolfish that Myrcella could see why he had been given such a title. “I was going for a walk.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Are you not concerned that I will tarnish your reputation?” Robb peered down at her.

“Only if that is your plan.” She wrapped an arm around Grey Wind when he moved closer and nuzzled her shoulder. “But you’re direwolf seems to like me. I highly doubt he will let you get away with it.”

“You might have a point.” He said pleasantly surprised that Grey Wind seemed to take a liking toward her and went as far as to reach for her. The direwolf hardly ever left his side and rare for him to go looking for the company of another unless it’s one of his littermates.

“Princess Myrcella!”

“Drat!” She hissed getting to her feet causing Grey Wind to whine in protest. “I thought I had more time.”

“Time for what?” Robb asked curiously as he watched her grab her slippers from the ground.

“To hide,” Myrcella said simply as she gathered the skirt of her dress in one hand, lifting the material close to knee level. “But it seems that Ser Arys is getting better at finding me.”

It was then he noticed that the princess was getting ready to run.

“Princess Myrcella!” Ser Arys sounded much closer now.

Grey Wind head snapped to the direction the voice came from.

“I would greatly appreciate if you could offer me a distraction.”

“Princess—” Arys had turned the corner and caught sight of them, but didn’t approach when his gaze landed on the direwolf that he had to go pass in order to reach Myrcella.

“Is that enough of a distraction?” Robb asked grinning.

“I give you my thanks Robb Stark.” Her eyes danced with mischief as she pivoted and began running. “How will I ever repay you?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Save me a dance!” he yelled after her

“I think that can be arranged!” She yelled before her laughter filled the air.

 

* * *

 

“Oh gods you have that look in your eyes.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re completely smitten with the princess.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Ignorance doesn’t suit the heir of Winterfell.”

“…”

“If you like her you should go for it.”

“I think her father has to approve of me first.”

“Haven’t you heard Robb? We northerners are wildings. We take want we want.”

“Who takes what they want?” Sansa asked only catching the end of the conversation as she walked into Robb’s bedchamber.

“No one!” Robb said just as Arya said, “Northerners!”

She looked at them confused.

“Robb is smitten with the princess!”

“Arya!”

Sansa gasped running to Robb and grabbing his hand. “One of us should at least marry royalty. Since Prince Joffrey is betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, which a shame since he is so very handsome. I think you should marry the princess. Have father speak with King Robert. I am sure it can be arranged.”

“Sansa,” Robb held onto her hand affectionately. “I do not know if she feels the same way and the last thing I want is to force a union upon her.”

“A union will be forced upon her one way or another,” Arya said in a sing song voice. “I personally think you are far better than most of those blokes that will be at the masquerade.”

“Now you are being biased.”

“No I’m being honest.” Arya said while Sansa nodded in agreement.

“Winter must be coming if the both of you are agreeing to something.”

“Haha… I have forgotten how funny you can be.”

“Now that we have established that Robb is horrible when it comes to humor—”

“Hey!”

“I can show him the mask I chose for him.” Sansa said gleefully as she opened the handkerchief that protected the mask.

“Really? I thought you were the creative one.”

“No one she nailed it Robb. You are the Young Wolf.”

Robb groaned as he grabbed the mask in the form of a dark grey wolf that resembled Grey Wind.

“Remember Robb the northerners take what they want.”

“For the last time Arya, we are not wildlings.”

“Tell that to Rickon, he keeps taking bread and fruit from the kitchens.”

 

* * *

 

The masquerade was in the full swing. Couples were dancing flawlessly in the center of the room. Most of the older lords and their ladies stood to the sides of the room conversing amongst each other and letting their sons and daughters mingle. Robb had no doubt that some had hopes of scoring a union tonight and from the amount of males dominating the room he knew their hopes lay on princess Myrcella.

“Poor girl is so screwed.” Arya whispered to him before taking a sip of dornish wine from her goblet. “You can save her by taking her.”

“I hope you know that did not sound right.” Robb whispered back to her keeping his eyes on Sansa as she twirled across the dance floor with Loras Tyrell. He could only feel sympathy for his sister hoping that her crush for the Knight of Roses did not develop to something more. Robb was not new to gossip even though it was more scarce in the North, but in King’s Landing it thrived and so he heard the rumors about Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell. He was not quick to believe it, but he has noticed that as Renly conversed with Garlan and Willas Tyrell his gaze kept going to Loras. The same could be said about Loras. Then there was Willas the eldest Tyrell, heir to Highgarden that Robb kept catching looking at Sansa. He had no doubt the Tyrell would have asked her to dance if it wasn’t for his bad leg.

The song came to end and the couples applauded before the arrival of the royal family was announced. King Robert walked in with the Queen and then it was Prince Joffrey escorting his sister. Robb felt the air rushed out of his lungs at the sight of her. She was dressed in a gown of black with intricate designs of gold, the colors of her father’s house. Her lips a Lannister red and her golden hair a waterfall of curls down her back. A grin curved on his lips when he saw the crow mask that adorned her face.

Her gaze roamed the room as Joffrey stopped in the middle of the dance floor leading her to a circle so everyone can see her before bringing her back to the center. It was then she caught sight of Robb over Joffrey’s shoulder and the sweet smile she reserved solely for him graced her lips.

Prince Tommen had escorted Margaery Tyrell and they stood a few feet to side of the Myrcella and Joffrey. The Prince and Princess bowed to each other as music pierced the air and opened the dance floor once again. Tommen and Margaery soon followed and then slowly couples began to join in again.

“Should we join?” Arya asked.

“I thought you disliked dancing.”

“I do for the most part, but if I do not dance at least once I’ll never hear the end of it from our mother.”

“Then allow me to assist you in avoiding another scolding.” Robb grinned at her and instead of bowing like they were supposed to before joining a dance he twirled her into the dance floor. They slipped passed two couples without any regard for formation as they reached the middle. Neither knew the steps for this specific dance so they went with what they knew of their northern dances. Arya soon found herself laughing as Robb twirled her and lifted her into the air causing a few people to gasp before setting her back gently on her feet.

“Is that Rickon?”

Robb followed her gaze to see him dancing with Shireen Baratheon before he had to switch partners and ended up with Myrcella.

“Should we go save him?”

“Not yet.”

Renly Baratheon came to dance beside them with Sansa as his partner. “You must teach me that dance.” He said grinning.

“I’m sure Sansa will be able to.” Robb nodded toward his sister. “She’s good at it.”

“Would you be so kind as to show me?” Renly asked as merriment glistened in his eyes.

“I suppose,” Sansa grinned, “but you must twirl me again!”

“As my lady commands.” And so the Baratheon indulged her by twirling her twice before they moved once more across the dance floor.

“Oh no…”

“What is it?” Robb asked following her gaze again to see Rickon leave Myrcella to go to Shireen who was dancing with Bran. May the Old Gods bless Bran who calmly stepped aside for his younger brother and quickly went to the Myrcella. Robb could tell from how red Bran face was becoming and the way he seemed to be speaking rapidly that he was apologize profusely to the princess. Myrcella simply shook her head and said something that had Bran calming down enough to smile.      

“I don’t understand why you won’t go to her.” Arya looked at her older brother curiously. “You want to dance with her.”

“It’s not the right time.”

“When will be the right time?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“You’re no fun.”

Robb took her for another spin and this time ended with a dip that had the ends of her hair touching the floor. Arya couldn’t help but chuckle as she pulled away only to clap her hands turning to the left, Robb mimicked her movement but he turned to the right. The spun around each other ending with his back against hers only for them to slide passed each other. His left hand grabbed her right and twirled her back into his arms. Their dancing was drawing attention since it was considered to be wilder than the more composed dances the southerners seemed to have. Neither seemed to care at that moment as they laughed enjoying themselves.

It was then Robb caught sight of Myrcella dancing with Tommen. “It’s time.” The both of them danced their way toward the prince and princess.

Myrcella caught sight of them. “Young Wolf, have you come to collect your dance?”

“Only if I have come in the right time.” The song changed tune and partners were switched once more.

“It seems you did.” She whispered to him when Tommen took his place as Arya’s partner.

Robb knew Ayra would try to get him back for making her dance with the prince, but he was truly only paying her back in kind for what she did when he first met Myrcella. A livelier melody began to play this one sounded more familiar to him.

“I told father I wanted them to play some northerner music.”

“I’m assuming you know the dances then.”

“Of course.”

“Were there plans for you travel up North?”

“Father had made plans once for us to go, but as you already know it didn’t happen.”

“Would you ever want to go up North to Winterfell?” He asked his gaze holding hers as they circled around each other.

“Will there be a reason for me to?” She asked as her palm pressed against his.

“I am certain I can come up with one.” Robb whispered into her ear before twirling her.

“What about you? You don’t seem well practice when it comes to the southern dances.”

“I admit that I am a tad bit horrible at them. Arya and I are no good at them yet surprising Rickon is. It is no surprise Bran and Sansa are able to do them flawlessly even Jon is able to.”

“Jon?” Myrcella looked at him curiously.

“He’s my half-brother.” Robb said without hesitation. “You would like him if you ever had the chance to meet him.”

“I would like that very much.”

A silence settled over them for only beat before she broke it.

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right partner.”

“What?”

“To dance with.” She cleared her throat when her voice trembled. “Perhaps the reason you can’t seem to grasp the southern dances is because you have not met the right dance partner.”

“Would you be willing to be my partner?” 

Myrcella nodded as she stepped closer to him.

Robb hopes neither of their parents mind as he keeps her as a partner for the next dance as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“I should stop him.” Cat whispered to Ned. “That is his third dance with her.” She stood up from her seat.

“Cat.” Robert motioned her to take a seat again. “Let them.”

“Robert this will—”

“I damn bloody well know the message it will send Ned.” He looked at the man who he considered as a brother. “Jon has brought it to my attention. I will need to choose someone for Myrcella to marry. She is my only daughter… the last thing I want is for her to be with a man like her father.”

“Robert—”

“Damn you let me finish,” He growled. “I see you and Cat. I see what the two of you have. I want to at least give Myrcella that opportunity. You know that if your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. It’s not too late. I have a daughter, you have a son. We’ll join our Houses.”

Ned looks toward his heir to see him laughing as he twirled Myrcella before lifting her in the air like he had done to Arya. Both of them were happy. He feels Cat's hand in his; he feels her hold on it tighten. There was only one answer to give. “Aye.” 


	14. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella and Robb are finally able to find some alone time, while visiting her family in Storm's End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be solely fluff, but then took a life of its own and somehow turned to smut (horrible smut because I'm no good when it comes to writing it, I'm so sorry!) and then fluff again. *hides under desk* Even so I hope you guys like it to a certain extent and don't want to maim me!

“Really?” His voice echoed from behind her. “Dancing in the rain, don’t you think it’s a bit cheesy?”

Myrcella looked over her shoulder to see Robb Stark, amusement danced in her gaze as she quirked an eyebrow. “I think you following me in the rain is cheesier.”

“I didn’t follow you.” He shoved his hands in pockets unfazed by the drops of water that fell from the heavens and made his button down shirt stick to his chest like a second skin. “I came looking for you.”

“Of course.” She turned around to face him. A shiver ran down her spine from the raindrops that fell upon and slid down her skin. “I hope you know that doesn’t help your case.”

“You know what would be cheesier,” Robb said as he closed the distance between them.

“What?” A smile played upon her lips challenging him, daring him.

A hand escaped the confine of his pocket and cupped her cheek, his thumb softly ghosted over her bottom lip. “If I kissed you in the rain.”

She swallowed hard feeling her throat go dry. “Robb.” His name slipped passed her lips as her hearted pounded viciously within her ribcage. May the Old Gods and New have mercy upon her soul for he will surely damn her to the seven hells.

Without warning his lips captured hers and she could have sworn the earth trembled under her feet. One hand clasped his shoulder, holding on, and the other buried itself in his auburn curls, fisting it, not wanting to let him go as his tongue licked a path over her bottom lip before trapping it with his teeth and tugging on it light. Thunder roared causing her eyes to snap open and gasp.

Robb took the opportunity to trace the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue and groaned at the taste of her. His gaze half lidded, his lips just barely touching hers now, her warmth breath fanned his cheek. He breathed her air in feeling dizzy with want; desire pooled in the pit of his stomach demanding to be acknowledged as felt himself hardening. A want only she could satisfy. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, his tongue plunged between her lips willing to take anything and everything she could offer.

Her eyes slid closed as his tongue coaxed hers in an erotic dance that had her wanting more than simply his tongue and hands. She makes a strangled noise as she grounded her hips against his when he cupped her ass and pulled her closer. Her feet left the ground and her legs opened cradling his body between them when he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

Hearing the thunder again forced Robb to remember that they needed to get out of the rain. But having Myrcella in his arms again without any interruptions after so long was making it bloody difficult for him to think. Not that he wanted to think because to think meant to stop and that was not something he was looking forward to, not when she rolled her hips so deliciously against his. “Cella,” his voice raspy, he pressed forehead against hers. His breaths came out in white puffs and mingled with hers making the scene appear more dreamlike “We have to—”

“Not yet.” She whispered. His Tully blue eyes were dark, his pupils had dilated.

“Trees?”

“Yes.”

Her laughter was drowned out by the thunder yet Robb could feel it as he made his way to the tree, her body shook with glee and want. The laugh was short lived as her back touched the bark and Robb’s lips captured hers once more. Her body trembled when his hand traveled over her thigh and his fingers touched her where she ached most for him.

“No panties.” His voice husky, his forehead pressed against hers. “We’re you planning for this?” His gaze seared her.

“It was only wishful thinking,” her back arched off the bark when his thumb stroked her clit, torturing her in slow circles instead of filing her like she wanted, needed him to. “Robb.” Her hands fisted his shirt. “Damn you.”

He chuckled. “I already am when it comes to you.” Robb stopped torturing her with the buildup that was never enough to throw her over the edge and began to undue his belt with one hand. The button of his slacks soon followed and then the zipper.

“Robb.” Myrcella whimpered into his ear when she felt the head of his cock at her entrance but he had yet to enter her. She undulated her hips to take him deeper, but he remained still. “I need you in me,” she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, teasing him, “right now.”

She demanded and Robb was more than willing to wholeheartedly oblige. He thrust in and felt her walls contract around him.

“Yes!” She cried out in ecstasy when he pulled out only to thrust back in. Her hips met his, “Don’t you dare stop…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” His pace quickened with every thrust.

Her nails bit into his shoulders, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“No,” he growled pressing his lips roughly against hers, a bruising kiss that left them reeling and more breathless. “I want to hear you.” Each word was uttered with a thrust of his hips.

She threw her head back. “Robb!” Her hips moved desperately against his. So close, she was so close. His thumb rubbing her clit was the last push she needed to send her over the edge. In that one moment her world shook and shattered. It was a high she only ever reached with Robb and when she came back down she felt Robb tremble and groan her name into the column of her throat. She cradled his head in her hands and pressed a series of chaste kisses against his lips feeling closer to him. She always felt closer to him. It was on the sixth kiss that she felt him smile and on the seventh that he kissed her back.

Robb took his time, pulling out of her and letting her get back on her feet, content to lose himself in the slow lazy kisses that felt far more intimate than the fiery passionate ones they had been sharing moments before. Not even the cold wind that blew raindrops toward them or the wet clothing that stuck to their bodies could cool their heated bodies. Once their clothing was in order Robb held out his hand to her and Myrcella reached for it without second thought.  His fingers interlaced with hers and her head rested against his arm as they made their way back to Storm’s End.

“It’s been far too long.”

“Maybe we can make do with only visiting our families for the holidays.” Robb glanced at her. “I don’t like not sharing a bed with you. It feels weird.”

“It feels weird?”

“You know what I mean. You’re the first face I see when I wake up and the last one I see before falling asleep. It’s doesn’t feel right when you’re not beside me.”

“Robb Stark, you are a creature of habit.”

“That may be the case, but you ruined me. Don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing months ago.”

Myrcella feigned a gasp. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sneaking in clothes and items, before I knew it you confiscated half of my closet.”

“Says the one that told me to make myself at home in his apartment and giving me my own key.”

“Touché Baratheon.”

“I miss you too.” She pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you.”

Myrcella pulled away grinning as she walked backwards. “I’m starting to doubt it!” She pivoted and began to run.

“Hey!” Robb ran after her smirking when he heard her laughter through the rain. He always did like a good chase. In a matter of seconds he caught up and captured her in his arms. He had her at his mercy with a few tickles and well placed kisses. “Say it!”

“Never!” She cried out before he kissed her.

“You know you want to.”

“Perhaps.” Another kiss followed her reply.

“I would like to hear you say it.”

“Why?” She began to tug hum down to the ground when he kissed her.

“It would be a great pleasure for me.” His lips brushed hers as he uttered the words. Robb let himself be pushed onto his back.

Myrcella stranded his hips. Her hands rested on his chest. “I,” she pressed her lips against his left cheek, “love,” she graced his right cheek with another kiss, “you.” Her hands cupped his face gently and captured his lips with hers pressing the length of her body flush against his. His hands slowly slid down her back as if savoring her. Her body trembled under his touch.

She pulled away when the need to breathe kicked in. A blush coated her cheeks when he looked up at her dazed as if not believing she was real. His hands fisting the back of her dress proved her assumption correct. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere, but if we don’t get up now we’ll surely be sick and confined to our guest rooms until we are better.”

In the end both of them got sick and were confined to their rooms, but that didn’t stop the Young Wolf from sneaking into the Baratheon’s princess room during the night. In the morning not even Cersei could throw a fit when she saw the miserable state her daughter and future son-in-law were as they cuddled in bed together. 


End file.
